Une mémoire de perdue, dix de retrouvées
by kariiineld
Summary: Simon Snow accueille deux nouvelles étudiantes à Watford


La rentrée scolaire de Karine à la prestigieuse école de magie Watford, s'était déroulée à merveille. Tout était exactement tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé. L'endroit était gigantesque, tellement gigantesque qu'elle était certaine que même après ses cinq années d'étude elle pourrait encore s'y perdre. Tout était magnifique. La décoration, les lumières, les statues et tout le reste avait été méticuleusement pensés et ces petits détails donnaient à l'école une allure d'espace imaginaire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, ses parents attendaient impatiemment sa fête de quatorze ans, l'âge où elle pouvait faire son inscription à Watford.

Ce matin là elle s'était très bien préparée. Elle avait repassé son uniforme, elle s'était frisés les cheveux, elle s'était même maquillée, ce qu'elle faisait que lors des évènements spéciaux. Ce qui l'excitait le plus était de faire la rencontre des filles qui allaient vivre dans le dortoir avec elle pour la prochaine année.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Karine franchit les immenses portes d'entrées et pénétra dans le hall. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle et la cinquantaine d'autres étudiants qui faisaient eux aussi leur entrée en première année. Dès qu'elle entra elle vit au loin un jeune beau garçon. Il semblait être assez populaire puisqu'à l'entour de lui il y avait une vingtaine d'amis qui essayaient tous d'attirer son attention plus que les autres. Les élèves de première année marchaient maintenant dans l'énorme salle à manger en direction de leur table attitrée. Elle passa juste devant lui et c'est à ce moment que le beau brun leva la tête et la regarda avec ses yeux verts perçants. Karine baissa les yeux en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée rougir.

Le premier souper était succulent. Lors du souper elle fit connaissance avec une toute petite rouquine qui s'appelait Marissa. Les filles montèrent à leur dortoir et s'installa dans deux lits côtes à côtes. Avant de se coucher elles parlèrent pendant de longues heures. C'était comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Karine parla à Marissa du garçon qu'elle avait remarqué dans la salle à manger.

Simon Snow tu parles? lui répondit Marissa.

Comment tu veux que je sache c'est quoi son nom? Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant!

Et bien voyons Karine! Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Simon Snow? Tout le monde le connait dans le monde de la magie.

Il se faisait tard donc Marissa lui raconta un bref résumé de qui était ce jeune homme. Mais comment un garçon aussi populaire a-t'il pu me regarder ainsi, se demanda Karine avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin Karine et Marissa allaient assister à leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. En sortant de celui-ci Karine fonça dans nul autre que le garçon de la veille.

Ah euh … je m'excuse. Je regardais pas du tout où j'allais, dit Karine nerveusement.

Non non, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu es nouvelle ici c'est ça?

Karine n'eu même pas le temps de pouvoir répondre que Marissa avait déjà commencé à parler.

Ouais elle est nouvelle ici. Elle est un peu gênée et elle trouve ça trop grand ici. Elle me parlait justement qu'elle aimerait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être lui faire faire le tour de l'école.

Ça serait parfait pour moi ça! lui répondit le garçon. Je connais tout les moindres racoins de cette école.

Marissa le remercia et s'en allant immédiatement de son côté, presqu'à la course. Rendue un peu plus loin, elle se retourna en direction de Karine avec le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les deux étudiants se promenèrent dans l'école. Il lui montra les salles communes, les magasins d'effets scolaires, les gymnases, le terrain à l'extérieur, etc.

Ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir te guider…

Karine, excuses, c'est Karine mon nom.

Et moi c'est Simon !

Simon Snow? lui demanda-t-elle.

Ouais c'est ça. Je me doutais bien que tu savais mon nom, lui répondit-il.

En fait je n'en avais aucune idée. C'est Marissa qui me l'a dit hier quand on parlait de… ben de pleins de choses. Elle m'a dit que tu étudiais ici.

Simon ria. Il était heureux que pour la première fois quelqu'un l'abordait sans savoir c'était qui exactement. Cela faisait différent de la plupart de ses amis qui trainaient avec lui à cause de sa célèbre histoire.

Jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, Simon et Karine étaient toujours ensemble. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Les premiers sorts qu'il lui apprit étaient les plus essentiels. Par exemple, le cleanifix, qui était le sort qui l'aidait à faire le ménage. Il passa par tous les genres de sortilèges. Autant ceux auxquels elle pouvait se servir tous les jours que ceux qui étaient interdits dans le monde de la magie. Ils s'étaient promis de s'écrire souvent pendant les vacances.

Karine lui écrit plusieurs lettres. Simon Snow répondait aux premières, mais plus les journées avançaient, plus les réponses se faisaient rares. Tellement rares, qu'un jour il cessa complètement de lui écrire. Karine avait essayé de contacter ses amis, sa famille, ils étaient tous inquiets, car Simon n'était jamais rentré chez lui pour Noël. Ils ne l'avaient tous pas revu depuis.

Les vacances étaient déjà finies. À la première journée d'école Karine fit le tour du bâtiment. Jamais elle ne le trouva. La Rubrique des sorciers en parlait, tous les professeurs et les étudiants aussi.

Vers la fin de la semaine Karine surprit une conversation entre plusieurs professeurs qui parlaient de ce qui était arrivé à Simon et du pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à personne. Elle était sous le choc. En s'en allant vers son dortoir pour tout raconter à Marissa, elle fit tomber une petite poubelle. En se retournant elle s'aperçut que les professeurs l'avaient remarquée et qu'ils s'en venaient dans sa direction rapidement.

Elle n'eut le temps de dire à personne ce qu'elle avait entendu, que les enseignants étaient déjà à l'entour d'elle, dans le même bureau dans lequel elle les avait entendu parler, en train de lui affliger le sortilège du Pertinum-mémorum, le sortilège de la perte de mémoire que Simon Snow lui avait appris parmi tout ceux qui sont interdits.


End file.
